


А что под снегом

by miloserdie



Series: И жили они недолго и крайне несчастливо [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Hallucinations, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, i have crippling depression.avi, счас бы писать по пейрингам таких же мертвым как и обе их составляющие
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miloserdie/pseuds/miloserdie
Summary: Рутина, наверное, единственное, на что можно опереться, выстраивая жизнь заново.
Relationships: Gray Fox/Solid Snake
Series: И жили они недолго и крайне несчастливо [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695676
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	А что под снегом

Рутина, наверное, единственное, на что можно опереться, выстраивая жизнь заново.

Каждый день он заводит будильник и каждый день выключает его еще до того, как допотопные часы зазвенят - просыпается он гораздо раньше, если и удается уснуть.

Пол холодит ноги, пока он быстро надевает верхние штаны, вторую пару носков и шнурует ботинки негнущимися пальцами. От наклона в легких першит, он надсадно кашляет и сплевывает густую мокроту в миску под рукомойником, нашаривает возле кровати полупустую пачку и выбивает ладонью сигарету. Дерьмовый дешевый табак жжет глотку, но это единственная марка, которую завозят блоками на оптовый склад Большого Боба, так что выбирать не приходится. Да ему и все равно, в любом случае первая утренняя тяга - словно глоток воды в пустыне, кровь тут же перестает стучать в висках, слюну становится возможно сглотнуть. 

Даже единственную крохотную комнатенку успевает выстудить за ночь, так что он садится на корточки перед печкой и ворошит угли кочергой, подгребая ближе те, что светятся кое-где алым под серым пеплом, осторожно всовывает пару поленьев, оставленных на утро, добавляет растопки из щепок и стружки. Сухие волокна тут же занимаются, начиная тлеть.

От запаха гари его начинает подташнивать. 

Подавив тяжелый желчный комок в глотке, он еще раз затягивается, кидает окурок в печку и закрывает дверцу, быстро поднимаясь на ноги. На плоскую конфорку сверху печки он ставит кастрюльку с припасенной со вчера водой - она едва-едва покрылась сверху тонкой ледяной корочкой. Пока вода греется, он быстро одевается, не тратя лишних движений и засыпает в кружку растворимый кофе.

Рутина успокаивает. Расслабляет мысли, пока он выполняет привычные действия, доведенные до автоматизма - застегивает карабины ремней, натягивает вторые перчатки, заливает кофе кипятком, достает большие кастрюли, в которых варит собакам, задерживает дыхание, выходя в морозные утренние сумерки и выдыхает облачком пара, проверяя температуру.

Упряжка только просыпается, позевывая, но Туваак уже лежит перед крыльцом, как обычно. Пес зевает ему прямо в лицо, открывая мокрую красную пасть, полную крепких белых клыков, когда он садится, чтобы почесать его за ухом. У аляскинских хаски глаза обычно темные, но у Туваака льдисто-синие - судя по форме ушей и морды, маламут нагрешил с инуитской собакой. Он взял его в нагрузку к молодым кобелям, слишком уж упрашивал заводчик, без особых планов передвинуть его из конца упряжки, но поджарый и похожий на волка пес быстро прибрал под себя всю стаю и стал на место вожака.

Иногда он спит в доме. Непростительная поблажка для ездовой собаки. 

Туваак по-инуитски значит охотник. Это не он назвал, заводчик, но не хватило духу сменить кличку. 

Он скармливает псу кусок сушеного мяса, который тот заглатывает, не жуя, и идет дальше - нельзя прерывать утреннюю рутину, слишком долгий перерыв чреват тем, что в голову полезут мысли, которые он так усердно старается заткнуть.

Туваак тенью идет за ним, на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы одновременно и не мешать и быть рядом за один прыжок.

Рутина, рутина, рутина. Если не задумываться над тем, что делаешь, просто отстраненно следить за выполняемыми действиями, настроение тут же улучшается. Он ловит себя на том, что насвистывает и посмеивается сам над собой. 

Проверить силки возле поленницы. Спуститься в погреб и отколоть замороженной рыбы на обед собакам. Притащить еще дров на растопку. Наполнить обе кастрюли снегом и поставить его топиться. Проверить собак - глянуть пораненную лапу Чинука, перевязать свежий компресс, почухать ластящихся под руку добродушных коренных. Еще раз перекурить. Достать весенние упряжи, чтобы сегодня проверить и подлатать ремни. Закинуть вариться крупы, которые он вмешает в рыбу собакам - зимой он кормит их вечером, поплотнее. Поставить на печь банку бобов с грудинкой для себя, ковырнуть еду ложкой и, бросив все, снова уйти на улицу.

На все про все почти час, как раз к рассвету. Он садится на крыльцо, уперевшись руками в колени. 

Солнце встает около пяти утра - вначале слегка подсвечивает вершины гор так, что они кажутся вырезанными из бумаги и острыми, будто кромка бритвы, заливает самый край алым, резко переходящим в черный из-за тени, ослепительно отсвечивает на снежных шапках. Затем вершины и солнце сливаются в одну ярко-белую полосу, и только потом медленно появляется сам солнечный диск, будто в ускоренной перемотке удлинняя и тут же укорачивая тени от деревьев. Снег, почти синий в темноте, подсвечивается, кажется, изнутри, тонкой яркой белизной режет глаза, переливается тысячами граней каждой крупинки. Потрясающая палитра из белого, розоватого, алого, голубого и темно-синего смешивается, болезненно-четкая в прозрачном ледяном воздухе.

Красиво.

Он лезет за пазуху куртки и, чуть запрокинув голову для лучшего угла, сует в рот пистолет. Металлическая тяжесть холодит язык, мушка царапает небо, губы неприятно прилипают к стали. Челюсть саднит, когда он рефлекторно сглатывает пресную от металла слюну. 

Он щурится, глядя на поднимающееся солнце. Он все хорошо продумал.

Сегодня второе число месяца, он всегда ездит на склад Большого Боба за припасами.

Если его не будет в течение трех дней, Боб точно заглянет его проверить. Удивительно, но на Севере людям до тебя есть дело, хотя соседями тут считаются те, кто живет в какой-нибудь сотне километров друг от друга.

За пару дней собаки не успеют сильно оголодать. На столе, под его личной радиостанцией, лежит подписанный конверт - сумма на то, чтобы присмотреть за собаками на первое время, упряжь хорошая, здоровая, псов разберут быстро. Небольшая сумма на похороны. Кому-то придется копать мерзлую землю, развлечение не из лучших. Он думал о том, чтобы уйти в лес и закончить все там, но если он уйдет, собаки разволнуются и могут разбежаться. В лесу в такую погоду им делать нечего.

Ему не особо хочется оставлять после себя хоть что-то. Небольшой холмик из камней подойдет под эту роль идеально.

За домом рычит и тут же тявкает кто-то из собак - наверняка Чинук опять полез в драку и задел лапу. Черт, Чинук. Повязку ему надо менять каждый день, иначе выдранный коготь загноится и он охромеет. А хромую ездовую можно только пристрелить, держать ее никто не будет.

Нет, не пойдет. 

Он достает изо рта ствол почти раздраженно, сдирая прилипшую на морозе к металлу тонкую кожицу губы, вытирает слюну о штанину и прячет пистолет обратно в кобуру. Настроение портится мгновенно, и он так резко хлопает дверью, залетая в дом, что снаружи лают растревоженные собаки. Не сбавляя шагу, он проходит через всю свою небольшую комнату, роется в припасах из тех, что хранит в доме и достает новую бутылку скотча, распечатывает пластик с горлышка. 

Он льет полкружки и выпивает почти все в два глотка, третий оставляя во рту, втянув пораненную губу. Алкоголь злобными иголками колет ранку и легкая боль чуть прочищает мозги - он перекатывает виски во рту, тревожа содранную кожу, пока у него не сводит скулы от сивушного привкуса дрянного скотча, только потом сглатывает и открывает рот, чтобы отдышаться, смаргивает выступившие в уголках глаз слезы, пока они не застыли и не склеили ресницы.

\- Рановато ты сегодня начинаешь, - скептически говорит Фокс, складывая руки на груди.

Солид отмахивается от него, наливает еще раз и так же выпивает залпом. Он определенно слишком трезв для разговора с Фрэнком. Он берется за бутылку еще раз, но на предплечье ему предостерегающе ложится чужая рука. Это невозможно было бы в любом случае почувствовать через слои куртки и одежды, но пальцы кажутся ледяными. Он упрямо машет головой, наливает третью порцию и выпивает все так же залпом - видимо, действительно зря, потому что виски идет не в то горло, он мокро кашляет, а потом чувствует, что сейчас сблюет. 

На улицу он выбежать все же успевает, упирается ладонями в колени, пока его скручивает сухим спазмом. Проблеваться не удается - нечем, так что он сплевывает пресную слюну и сует в рот горсть снега. От холода немеет небо и губы, но становится легче, когда он сглатывает растаявшую во рту воду.

Фокс садится рядом с ним на корточки, сочувственно треплет его по щеке.

\- Тебе надо поесть, - говорит он.

\- Ты мне не мамаша.

\- Как будто у тебя когда-то была мамаша.

Солид фыркает. Фокс тоже хмыкает на выдохе - сойдет за смешок. От этого в груди у него влажно булькает и губы окрашиваются красным. Фокс слизывает кровавую пленку с губы, будто бы это в порядке вещей. С левого бока формы и с рукава у него капает, темно-красные капли кажутся совсем черными на снегу, растекаются кляксами, но это его тоже, по всей видимости, не волнует.

В руку тычется холодный нос - Туваак, хотя обычно держится на расстоянии, подходит совсем близко, чуя неладное. Солиду внезапно становится стыдно. 

Пес принюхивается и утыкается носом вниз. Фокс ушел, оставив красную лужу и ни одного следа. Пока Солид ищет его глазами, Туваак в пару жадных укусов подъедает окровавленный снег.

Его все таки тошнит.

\---

Короткий зимний день он проводит как может занятым, не притрагиваясь больше к спиртному. Пока солнце проходит быстрый широкий полукруг по небу и начинает темнеть, он успевает переделать кучу дел - рубит дрова и щепает растопку на вечер, проверяет силки в близлежащем лесу, потрошит и разделывает пару попавшихся зайцев, аккуратно снимает шкурки и замачивает их в соленой воде, чтобы завтра подготовить к выделке. Кормит собак, тратит какое-то время на муштру новых молодых кобелей - Туваак их поставит в на место в стае, но они должны знать руку хозяина. 

Вечером он садится за упряжь, обстоятельно проверяет каждый метр, штопает кое-где на сгибах для укрепления, правит кожаные ремни ножом. Фокс сидит в углу, по другую сторону стола - так, чтобы свет на него особо не падал, он всегда садился так для лучшего наблюдения - и лениво чистит запекшуюся кровь из-под ногтей кончиком ножа.

Ножи у них одинаковые, стандартное вооружение ФОКСХАУНДа. Солид раньше планировал выкинуть свой, как только на Твин Лейкс тронется лед и появятся проруби, но потом решил, что не станет. В конце концов, нож хороший. 

Он кидает быстрый взгляд на трансивер радио и на часы, тут же утыкается обратно в работу, но Фокс успел заметить. 

\- Будешь отчитываться? - насмешливо спрашивает он. - Он тебе уже не командир.

\- Я не разговариваю с ним, как с командиром, - огрызается Солид.

\- И поэтому ты всегда выходишь на связь в четко оговоренное время?

\- Завали, Фрэнк.

Фокс хмыкает. Он с мерзким скрежетом подтаскивает свою табуретку ближе к столу, садится совсем рядом с радиостанцией, опирается на локти.

\- Почему ты ему до сих пор доверяешь?

\- Тебе-то какое дело?

\- Миллер знал про Аутер Хевен. Знал про Занзибар. 

\- Ты тоже знал, - отвечает, не поднимая головы от работы, Солид. - Так что так себе аргумент.

\- Я-то тебя туда не отправлял. 

Солид с раздраженным выдохом откладывает упряжь и нож. Он укладывает на стол локти, зеркаля позу Фокса. Они оба опираются, чуть наклонившись вперед и сейчас между ними расстояние в пару ладоней. Он против воли рассматривает лицо Фокса - красное пятно лопнувших сосудов на левом глазу, слипшиеся от закоревшей крови светлые ресницы, содранная кожа на щеке, обметанные сухие губы. Ссадина на лбу так и кровит, будто свежая, собираясь каплями на подбородке, но Фоксу она, видимо не мешает, он даже не утирается.

\- Я очень хорошо помню, как вернулся из Занзибара, - говорит он, глядя Фоксу прямо в глаза. 

Страшно хочется выпить, но бутылка стоит на краю стола, который ближе в Фрэнку, и он еще не готов протянуть туда руку, так что он закуривает, чтобы отвлечься.

\- Кризисная интервенция, вот как это называется. Первые слова, которые я услышал от Кэмпбелла, когда я только спрыгнул с вертушки. Кризисная интервенция. Это когда тебе устраивают перекрестный дебрифинг, пока ты не перестаешь соображать, что несешь, а потом обкалывают транквилизаторами и ты отрубаешься на сутки. Чтоб ты не слетел с катушек от стресса.

\- Я знаю, что такое кризисная интервенция, в ФОКСХАУНДе я побольше твоего.

Солид пропускает его слова мимо ушей.

\- Когда я вернулся с операции N313, Миллер отправил меня на кризисную интервенцию. А когда я вернулся из Занзибара, на нем лица не было. Я первый раз в жизни видел, чтоб Миллер не знал, что делать. Так что Кэмпбеллу пришлось вмешаться. 

\- И поэтому ты решил ему доверять?

Он пожимает плечами. 

\- Что он вообще делает на Аляске? Ему тут некем командовать.

\- Не знаю. Мы не выбираем вещи, которые помогают.

Фокс скептически хмыкает. 

Солид все же набирается духа протянуть руку к бутылке скотча - пальцы его едва не касаются чужого локтя. Он переводит дыхание, наливая в кружку на два пальца, отпивает и морщится. Допивает виски вторым глотком, не отрывая глаз от Фокса.

Он очень хорошо помнит день, когда вернулся из Занзибара. Как его почти тащили под руки в лазарет, как Миллер с Кэмпбеллом переругивались на повышенных тонах у него за спиной. Как он сидел на кушетке, пока с него не то что снимали, срезали форму.

Медсестричка была красивая, это он отметил подсознательно. Он решил пошутить, спросил - может они повременят снимать с него штаны и займутся кем-то, кому действительно нужна помощь? Сестричка почти с ужасом проследила за пальцем, которым он указывал на привалившегося к косяку Фрэнка. Тот демонстративно завел глаза и достал из нагрудного кармана пачку сигарет.

Из него буквально вываливались кишки. На косяке осталось красное пятно там, где он опирался, когда Фрэнк отошел поискать зажигалку.

Он проснулся почти через сутки, и его тут же затаскали по отчетам параллельно с сессиями у терапевта. Даже не дали формы переодеться, так и оставили в больничной робе. Что самое смешное, у него отобрали ремень и выдали обувь без шнурков.

Как будто это бы его остановило, если бы приспичило.

Вопросы повторялись по кругу, но спрашивали только его. Фрэнк обычно просто стоял, со скучающим видом опершись на стену в очередном темном углу. 

Однажды его дебрифинговали вместе с Холли, и выражение ее лица натолкнуло на мысль - что-то не так. Этой же ночью он пробрался из палаты в кабинет главного врача и нашел папку со своей историей болезни. Прочитал прямо там - всего пара листов из тех, где диагнозы не были исчерчены черными полосками классифицированной информации, но этого вполне хватило, чтобы все стало на свои места.

Острый посттравматический синдром. 

Галлюцинации. 

Папки с историей болезни Фрэнка он так и не нашел. 

Из мыслей его вырывает стук стекла о керамический край кружки - Фокс подливает ему еще скотча, а сам вытягивает у него из-под руки сигареты и закуривает. Солид отрицательно кивает головой и снова берется за упряжь, проходится ножом по неровной части. 

\- Мог бы и предложить, - говорит Фокс, затягиваясь.

\- Не мог, и ты отлично это знаешь.

\- Почему это?

\- Потому что ты умер, Фрэнк.

\- Я похож на мертвеца?

Солид скептически поднимает брови.

\- Ну, я не в лучшей форме, - хмыкает Фокс. - Но я же тут.

\- Ты умер.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

Солид говорит терпеливо, будто бы отчитывается уже не первый раз.

\- Я рассчитывал проломить тебе череп, но в итоге довольно неудачно сломал пару ребер, осколки пропороли легкие. Хреново умирать, захлебнувшись кровью, так что мне пришлось бы свернуть тебе шею или пустить пулю между глаз. Но ты избавил меня от этого, активировав в процессе осколочную мину. 

\- Думаешь, какая-то осколочная мина сможет меня убить? Брось, Дэйв, ты же меня знаешь. Прикончить меня сможет разве что метал гир.

\- Я проверил жизненные показатели.

\- А потом?

\- А потом поцеловал. 

Лицо у Фокса становится каким-то растерянным и беспомощным.

\- Этого я не помню.

\- Потому что ты к тому моменту уже умер, - устало говорит Солид.

Они оба замолкают. Он внезапно очень четко ощущает во рту вкус гари и крови - своей и чужой, и его бросает в холодный пот. Главное не прерываться, отвлечь мозг от замыкания в повторяющемся воспоминании, так говорил фоксхаундовский терапевт на базе. Он не прерывается, хотя руки начинают трястись, упрямо ведет ножом вдоль не поддающегося задубевшего куска кожи на шлейке упряжи, еще и еще раз. 

Ему хочется вернуться на год назад и колотить терапевта затылком о стену. Главное-удар-не-удар-прерываться-удар.

Он проводит лезвием слишком резко, нож соскакивает и раскраивает ему ладонь. Напряжение, пружиной закручивающееся в горле, тут же отпускает, он выдыхает и чертыхается, роняя нож и хватаясь за раненую руку. Прижимает порез тряпкой со стола, пока роется в ящиках в поисках аптечки. Отыскав, садится обратно - когда он отнимает тряпку, в ране остаются куски ниток. Он, прикусив щеку, промывает взрезанную ладонь виски из кружки, зубами вскрывает упаковку бинта и неловко заматывает ладонь, одновременно пытаясь сжать края пореза. 

Чужие ладони отпихивают его перемазанные кровью пальцы и перехватывают край бинта. Фрэнк садится на пол между его разведенных коленей, для удобства уложив локоть ему на бедро, быстро и аккуратно заматывает ладонь, пропускает бинт под большим пальцем, чтобы повязка не сползала. Завязывает крепким узлом и прячет концы под нижний край, чтобы они не мешались, осматривает свою работу, перехватив пораненную ладонь обеими руками, и довольно хмыкает. 

\- Дай я, - неловко говорит Солид, задирая лицо Фокса вверх за подбородок.

Он нашаривает в аптечке банку перекиси и, смочив остатки бинта, осторожно стирает Фоксу кровь с лица, очищает края глубокой ссадины на лбу, зачесав перевязанной рукой светлую челку назад. Фокс даже не морщится, когда он проходится перекисью по ране, следит за его лицом внимательным взглядом. Когда он заканчивает, Фокс так и не встает, опирается устало щекой ему на колено, сидя на полу между его ног. Солид медленно протягивает здоровую ладонь и гладит его костяшками пальцев по острой скуле, запускает руку в слипшиеся от крови и грязи волосы.

Радио оживает помехами и звуком передачи - от шума он вздрагивает и быстро бросает взгляд на часы. 20:10, черт. Он должен был отрапортовать еще десять минут назад, хотя он, честно говоря, не ожидал, что Миллер выйдет на связь сам, если он не явится.

Он опускает глаза вниз, но Фокса уже нет. Его вообще нет в комнате. Снаружи лает собака, но тут же затихает.

Солид придвигается ближе к столу, надевает наушники и нажимает кнопку приема.

\---

Ночью он просыпается от того, что задыхается. 

Грудь придавливает тяжестью, и на пару мгновений его захлестывает паника - пока глаза привыкают к темноте, и он различает лицо Фрэнка почти перед собой. Он лежит на нем, упершись локтями в грудь и выжидающе рассматривает.

\- Слезь, - сдавленно говорит он и спихивает Фокса в сторону. 

Тот лишь перераспределяет вес, сняв давление с груди, но улегшись теперь на бедра, так что двинуться Солид все так же не может.

\- Знаешь, о чем я жалею? - задумчиво говорит Фокс, опершись подбородком на ладонь. - Что мы не потрахались напоследок тогда, на Сейшелах. Момент был хороший, но ты пер через Аутер Хевен с изяществом самонаводящейся боеголовки, так что я решил, что не стоит тебя отвлекать.

Солид усмехается.

\- Об этом я потом тоже много думал, - признается он. - Ты слезешь или нет? Я ног уже не чувствую. 

\- Так чего тянуть? - говорит Фокс, игнорируя его последнюю фразу. Он встает на руках, усаживаясь ему на бедра и без особых прелюдий запускает Солиду руку в штаны. 

От контакта с кожей его будто прошивает током. Он внезапно понимает, что не чувствовал человеческого прикосновения так давно, что не может даже вспомнить последний раз. Здесь его контакты ограничиваются редким пожатием руки - в двойном слое перчаток - когда он раз в месяц выбирается в цивилизацию.

\- Фрэнк, - мягко говорит Солид, перехватывая его за запястье. - Тебя одним куском держит форма. 

\- С каких пор ты стал таким переборчивым?

\- Ты понял, о чем я.

Фокс цокает языком и убирает руку. У Солида уходят все моральные силы, чтобы не потянуться за ним. Вместо этого он сам тянет Фокса за форму на груди вниз, и тот, безмолвно заводя глаза, укладывается рядом. Солид перекатывается на бок, чтобы дать ему больше места, потом неуверенно накрывает его рукой, устраивая ладонь между лопаток. Он ждет, что его одернут, но Фокс молчит, так что он укладывает подбородок ему на макушку и чуть расслабляет напряженные плечи. 

От волос пахнет гарью, тяжелым нутряным запахом свежей крови и, почему-то, машинным маслом. 

Снаружи воет собака - надрывно, как по мертвецу. На удивление, никто не присоединяется и вой тут же затихает. Солиду становится тоскливо.

Хочется много чего спросить, но он не сразу подбирает слова. 

\- Что ты на самом деле делал в Аутер Хевене? 

\- Разве это уже имеет какое-то значение? - пожимает плечами Фокс.

\- Нет, - говорит Солид. - Уже нет. 

Они снова молчат.

\- Почему ты? - снова спрашивает Солид.

\- Почему я что?

\- Почему ты здесь? Я читал про галлюцинации, много. Если ты мое чувство вины, то тут была бы уйма мертвецов. Черт, даже Биг Босс был бы логичнее. Значит, ты чего-то хочешь.

\- Знаешь, для продукта генной инженерии ты иногда удивительно тупой. 

Солид издает раздраженный звук. Фокс вздыхает и отодвигается так, чтобы смотреть ему в лицо.

\- При чем здесь я, Дэйв? Чего хотел я вообще не имеет значения, никогда не имело.

Голос у него ровный, но Солиду становится не по себе. Что-то крутится в голове, какая-то мысль, которую он не может поймать и сформулировать, ноет, будто заноза.

\- Все у тебя вот тут, - Фокс поднимает палец и тычет ему в висок.

Он вспоминает - пытается вспомнить. Он не особо любит копаться в памяти, наоборот, старается думать о прошлом как можно меньше, но сейчас приходится. Так что он прогоняет в мыслях события отрывочно, будто хронику - Ирак, ФОКСХАУНД, Аутер Хевен, Занзибарлэнд. Все то время, когда Фрэнк был, и когда его не было.

_ Чего хотел я не имеет значения, никогда не имело. _

Фокс смотрит на него с какой-то жалостью, когда он подрывается, будто ужаленный и садится на кровати. Сам он тоже поднимается, лениво потягивается с влажным хрустом сломанного локтя, усаживается, скрестив ноги и хлопает по карманам в поисках сигарет. Он что, реально лежал в ботинках, заторможенно думает Солид.

Сам он старается не оборачиваться, пока пробирается через комнату к столу. 

Кончики пальцев мелко трясутся, но он набрал бы эту частоту по памяти даже в полной темноте. Он дотягивается до открытой бутылки виски, оставленной на столе и отхлебывает прямо из горлышка. Алкоголь обжигает горло и горячее тепло, проходясь по горлу, кажется, расходится по всему телу. Он сцепляет пальцы, пытаясь унять дрожь.

Голос у Миллера сонный - Солид только сейчас виновато кидает взгляд на часы, половина третьего.

\- Что-то случилось? - спрашивает он.

\- Да. Нет. Не знаю, - сбивчиво отвечает Солид.

Он спрашивает прямо в лоб, без каких-то наводящих вопросов. 

\- Вы когда-нибудь любили? 

Миллер закашливается прямо посреди зевка. 

\- Ты закупился у Боба теми романами в мягкой обложке, которые он все пытается сбыть? - пытается отшутиться он. - Если тебе настолько не хватает чтива, я могу привезти подшивки газет из Анкориджа. 

\- Да или нет? - серьезно говорит Солид.

\- Это не тот вопрос, на который можно односложно ответить, - говорит Миллер после паузы. - Иногда мне кажется, что я уже и сам не уверен. Зачем тебе знать?

\- Как это определяют? 

\- Как определяют что? Любишь ли ты кого-то?

\- Да.

Миллер вздыхает. Солид уже не ждет ответа, но потом он все таки говорит.

\- Нет никакого мерила любви, Дэвид, все это дешевая поэзия, не имеющая к реальности никакого отношения. Есть только боль от потери - вот ее ты ни с чем не спутаешь.

У него внезапно становится легко и пусто внутри, как от резкого перепада адреналина, и тут же начинает кружиться голова. Во рту собирается пресная слюна. Ему становится страшно обернуться - иррациональным животным страхом, который бесконтрольно появляется куском льда в кишках, когда внезапно становится темно.

\- Разве можно потерять то, чего никогда не имел? - с трудом говорит он. 

\- О, ты себе даже не представляешь, - хмыкает Миллер. 

Он молчит в ответ, и пауза затягивается - наверное, даже слишком затягивается.

\- Дэвид, - говорит Миллер, и в голосе его появляется обеспокоенность. - У тебя все в порядке?

Все, что он него требуется, просто выдавить из себя “да” и нажать кнопку окончания связи. Проще простого. 

\- Что мне делать? - отчаянно говорит Солид. - Скажите, что мне делать?

Миллер молчит.

\- Пожалуйста, - голос у него сбивается. - Вы же всегда говорили. 

\- Не могу, - отвечает Миллер и голос у него такой усталый, будто он прожил сотню жизней. - Не могу, Дэвид. Слишком много раз я уже допускал эту ошибку. 

\- Я в порядке, - запоздало отвечает на предыдущий вопрос Солид и нажимает на кнопку завершения связи, потом вообще отключает радиостанцию.

Он сидит возле молчащего трансивера какое-то время, глядя на свои руки, бессознательно теребит в пальцах вылезший кончик бинта на перевязке на левой ладони. Только сейчас он чувствует, что чертовски замерз и что у него спазмом напряжены плечи - он медленно расслабляет мышцы, ощущая, как саднит загривок.

Потом он оборачивается.

В комнате никого нет. 


End file.
